You're beautiful
by SalemaW
Summary: Castiel a honte, si honte de ce que sont devenues ses ailes. Dean, lui, rêve de les voir. Destiel.
Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Voici un petit Destiel assez mignon. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher avec ces deux là.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews et/ou me suivent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après des années de déni et une maudite sorcière, Sam avait enfin vu son frère et son ange se déclarer. Enfin, « déclarer » était un bien grand mot. Dean s'était contenté de grogner quelque chose, Castiel avait souri puis s'en était suivi un baiser passionné. Et quelques mois plus tard, l'aîné des chasseurs avait enfin décidé de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Cas' ?

L'ange, allongé sur le lit de son protégé, leva les yeux du grimoire qu'il parcourait.

\- Oui ?

Dean, s'installa lui aussi sur le lit et respira profondément.

\- Est-ce que … J'aimerais … J'aimerais voir tes ailes en vrai Cas'.

Castiel sourit, les yeux brillant, mais fronça les sourcils, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Tu les as vu lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

\- Oui, j'ai vu leur ombre. Je veux dire … J'aimerais voir tes ailes, les toucher. Elles font parties de toi aussi.

\- Non Dean. Je suis désolé.

Et il disparut.

Le chasseur, mi- surpris mi- inquiet, retourna dans la bibliothèque du bunker, où Sam faisait, une fois n'était pas coutume, des recherches pour leur prochaine chasse.

\- Tiens, où est Cas' ? J'aurais besoin qu'il traduise un truc.

\- Je sais pas.

L'élan tiqua à l'air renfrogné de son frère.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non ! Enfin, j'en sais rien.

\- Dean …

\- Je voulais voir ses ailes et il a disparu !

\- Peut-être que ça ne se fait pas de demander une telle chose à une ange.

\- Sammy, c'est Cas'. Il me l'aurait dit. J'avais vu leur ombre, ce jour-là, dans la grange. Elles doivent être magnifique en vrai.

\- Ou pas.

\- Je ne te permets pas Sam !

\- Du calme, Roméo. Je veux dire … Depuis ce temps-là, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. On est tous morts et ressuscités. On a vécu l'enfer. Cas' a chuté puis a récupéré sa Grâce. Toi et moi, on a des tas de cicatrices sur nos corps. Des cicatrices qui ne disparaîtront jamais. Qui te dit que les ailes de Cas' ne sont pas marquées, comme le sont nos corps ?

Dean baissa les yeux.

\- Je n'y avais même pas pensé Sammy. Jamais.

Le soir venu, alors que Dean scrutait le plafond de sa chambre, pensif, Castiel apparu à côté de lui.

\- Bonsoir Dean.

\- Cas'…

L'ange se débarrassa de ses vêtements, et ne garda qu'un T-shirt et un boxer.

\- Bonne nuit Dean.

\- Cas', stop. Et ne disparait pas, sinon je te jure que je mets de l'huile sainte autour de la chambre.

L'être céleste soupira et se tourna face à son amant.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de voir tes ailes. Je suis désolé de ne jamais t'avoir demandé si elles portaient des cicatrices. Je suis désolé de …

\- Dean, arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Castiel se blottit contre le torse du chasseur et celui-ci l'enlaça fortement.

\- J'étais heureux que tu veuilles les voir. J'étais heureux, qu'une fois encore, tu veuilles m'accepter comme je suis. Mais … j'ai tellement honte Dean. Les ailes que tu as vu dans la grange n'existent plus. Mes ailes portent les stigmates de toutes ses années, les preuves de ma rébellion et des épreuves. Elles ne sont plus qu'un affreux reflet de ce qu'elles étaient. Mes ailes sont si laides à présent, Dean. Si laides. Je ne peux pas te les montrer. Je ne veux pas voir la déception dans ton regard.

Agacé, le chasseur fit basculer son amant sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

\- Cas', écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, car les déclarations c'est pas mon truc et que je ne me répèterais pas avant longtemps. Tu es mon ange, avec ou sans tes ailes, avec ou sans ton trench-coat ou ta cravate. Tu es celui qui a toujours été là et qui le sera toujours. Celui qui m'a sauvé de l'Enfer et de moi-même. Alors, non, tu ne me décevras pas. Et certainement pas pour une question esthétique. Toi, tu te fous de mes cicatrices. Moi aussi. Si tes ailes sont dans l'état que tu décris, c'est probablement en partie ma faute et je sais … Je sais les épreuves. Je sais toutes ces années. Castiel, mon ange, je t'aime et je te veux comme tu es.

Dean embrassa tendrement son ange et une unique larme roula sur la joue de celui-ci.

\- Merci. Merci. Je … Je vais te les montrer. Ferme les yeux.

Quand Dean les rouvrit, il fut émerveillé. En effet, les ailes de Cas' n'avait plus rien de la perfection de l'ombre projetée sur le mur de la grange des années auparavant, mais elles n'étaient pas laides, loin de là.

\- Mes plumes sont noires … du feu des Enfers.

\- Oh Cas' …

Dean caressa doucement quelques plumes et sourit. Jamais il n'avait touché quelque chose d'aussi soyeux. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur le tour des ailes et Castiel frissonna de bien-être. Çà et là, des cicatrices. De temps à autre, des plumes manquantes. C'était comme si les ailes de Castiel avaient été sauvagement déchirées et tailladées et le chasseur eut un pincement au cœur à cette idée.

\- Tu es magnifique Cas'. Plus que tu ne le crois.

Dean poursuivit ses caresses et ses baisers sur les ailes de son ange et finit par sentir l'excitation grandissante de celui-ci.

\- Les ailes seraient-elles une zone sensible chez les anges ?

\- Possible, oui …

La voix légèrement rauque et les yeux brillant de Castiel ne firent que confirmer ses dires.

\- Dans ce cas, je me dois de tester ça immédiatement. Je vais te prouver à quel point tes ailes sont magnifiques. A quel point tu l'es.

Castiel sourit, reconnaissant. Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait lui-même dû rassurer son humain quant aux cicatrices qui lui décoraient le corps.

\- Merci Dean. Merci.

Sam, qui passait par là, soupira et parti chercher une paire de boule quiès. Décidément, ces deux-là étaient vraiment du genre bruyant.


End file.
